This disclosure relates to a multipurpose leash with fasteners on each end of a strap. More specifically, the multipurpose leash includes multiple rings and fasteners adapted to be secured to various rings.
Several patents disclose various adjustable leashes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,547 discloses an adjustable leash including connectors on each end with a D-ring (18) associated with one end. The adjustable leash includes three fixed rings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,127 discloses a leash for an animal including connectors on each end wherein the strap bent back upon itself forms a loop. The leash includes a D-ring on one end that can receive the opposite connector. The strap includes two buckles (13 and 14) that allow for adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,654 discloses an adjustable lead and tethering device with a pair of connected looped straps and a spacer element (22) at the looped end of the connecting strap. Each end of the strap has a connector, and multiple D-rings are disposed along the length of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,753 discloses a multifunctional animal leash with connectors on each end and multiple rings along the length of the leash. D-ring (18) is disclosed along with a tri-glide (20) that comprises a buckle type device and multiple rungs to permit the tri-glide to move up and down the strap. The tri-glide is slideable in order for the attached ring to receive the connector hook.
Various separate harnesses and belts to which leashes can be attached are known for hands-free use, such as for jogging etc., but these require multiple pieces.